It Ends Tonight
by funluvr151
Summary: Samantha Walker was a runaway foster kid forced into prostitution. Brooke Davis was the only person who could see through her barriers but can Brooke save her from her self destructive ways and horrible past. R
1. Chapter 1

Okay don't yell at me. I know I have a caseload with my other stories but this idea just came to my head and I got inspired.

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

_"Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?" -Mary Manin Morrissey_

Samantha Walker stood in front of Tree Hill High and scoped the place that she would call home for the next two years. Well actually is more like until she had to get up and move again. With a job that required certain necessities and sometimes ran rather slow she was never sure when she'd have to pick up and move again. This was school number eleven; no twelve, and city number seven. At first it had been hard for her but after a while she started to dull out the mournful and sad feelings. Those were for the weak and for Sam to make it in her world she had to be strong; had to be a rock.

Her life hadn't always been so complicated. She had vague and distant memories of being with her mother. Up until the age of seven she was just like any other kid. She had friends, toys, and a family. She knew that she had been lucky because her mother gave her basically everything she wanted. Ironically, she now despised the very people who recieved everything on a silver platter with a passion. Sam remembered her school and the teachers. She had had it all and then she had lost it all. On May 30, 2001 her whole life had gone to hell.

_The day had started out like any other. The birds chirped happily outside her window as she routinely got ready for school. She entered the kitchen and hopped up on the stool where her mother had set her waffles. They were chocalate because she wouldn't eat any other kind. She was sort of a brat now that she thought back to it and she regretted it with all her might. Her mother enterred the kitchen with puffy eyes and matted hair. She looked like she hadn't had a good nights rest in, well forever. Sam didn't think much of it. She was only 7 after all._

_After she finished her breakfast she got her sweater and bookbag and she and her mother were on their way to drop Sam off at elementary school. The drive was quiet as always. Sam had never been one for conversation and her mother seemed to be more stressed than usual. When they got to the school they walked over to where Sam's class lined up. Sam spotted some of her friends and ran over to them. She didn't even say goodbye to her mom or give her a hug and kiss like she usually did. Sam couldn't see the hurt on her mothers face. After that she just turned and left like always._

_By three thirty Sam stood in the playground alone. She had been waiting for her mother for over a half hour. All the other kids had gone home with their parents but Sam remained. Her mother was never late no natter what and that worried her. She was usually smiling and waiving and the end of the day waiting to take her into a hug and ask her how her day was. That used to be her favorite time of the day. Used to. Her teacher called her inside and she had been asked to sit in the office while the teacher tried to get a hold of anyone could pick her up. Unfortunately she had no other family besides her mom._

_Cops were called after an hour of waiting. They got Sam's home address and went to her house. They walked up the old fashioned paved walkway and rang the doorbell only to get no reply. One of the officers walked around the house and peaked into the livingroom window. The cop had worked on the force for twenty years and the sight in the living room even had his stomach reeling. Sam's mother was hanging from a rope that was tied around the revolving ceiling fan. Her eyes were wide open. She was dead._

_The cops said that she had taken her life because she was extremely stressed. Sam didn't know what to think. She was so young and now she had no one. She was put into foster care a few days after her mother's death. For five years she was juggled from home to home. Soon she got the hang of the system. It was a vicious cycle. First you got a new home. Then you were either used as a baby-sitter, a personal bank, or a punching bag. She had been used for all three purposes. The final stage was you were given back. The foster "parents" got tired of you after a while and no on ever really wanted to adopt._

_When she turned twelve she was stuck with a guy who beat her everyday. By that time she was used to the pain. The cuts and bruises didn't hurt anymore. She didn't feel anything and didn't care about anything. One night after a bad beating she waited for him to fall asleep. When he was asleep she snuck out her bedroom window and just ran. Somehow she ended up somewhere down town and the bad part of town at that. She got wierd glances as she walked down the street. She had a pretty bad shiner on her eye and the handprint on her neck wasn't easy to hide at all._

_"You know this place is dangerous for a little girl at night." a voice had said behind her._

_Sam turned around and she came face to face with a girl that was only about five years older than her. By the looks of her she was pretty sure that the woman was a hooker. Sam tried to ignore her and continued walking. The lady continued to follow her. Sam wasn't scared but she was getting really pissed off. She turned back towards the lady._

_"Look I don't know you lady so if you could get the hell away from me I would be really grateful okay." Sam yelled._

_The lady laughed causing Sam to become more angry then in the beginning. _

_"What the hell is so damn funny?" yelled Sam._

_"You." the Lady replied, "You've got spunk kid. Look I'm not like a stalker or anything. I was actually just like you a few years ago. I ran away from my foster home because I was tired of the system. I didn't have anywhere to go but I ran. I ran and never looked back. Soon I ran out of money though and food was hard to come by. Thats when I met Kate. She took me in and gave me a job. Now I get to do whatever I want." _

_Sam was suddenly interested in what she was saying. Sam hadn't thought her plan out either. She just wanted to get away. She didn't even have money. She had a bottle of water and some granola bars. She didn't know what she was going to do when that ran out. _

On that day she had made a decision. She had taken the lady's, whos name she later discovered was Veronica, job offer. At first it was hard. She was only twelve and she was forced into prostitution. She was scared in the beginning. The guys were all pervs and they had hurt her many times and tooke advantage. After a while though, like with the beating, everything became numb. By the time she was fourteen she was so used to it that she could just block everything out easily.

She wanted things to be different. She wished she had found some person that was able to care for her and love her but she was sixteen now. No one cared about a poor foster kid. She was a runaway and by now the cops had given up search. Nobody wanted to find her and she certainly didn't want to be found. She couldn't spend her whole life wishing for something that would never happen. She just had to accept that she wasn't meant to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day**

The hallways bustled with students as they caught up after the long Summer break. The freshman all tried to look for their friends in the large crowds of older kids. They couldn't believe that they had finally made it to high school. This was the beginning of the best four years of their lives. For the Seniors the reality that this was their last year was finally setting in. They all remembered their freshman year and couldn't believe how fast it had all gone by.

Then there was Sam.

Through all the commotion Samantha Walker walked into Tree Hill High with one goal in mind. Get through the dreaded first day drawing as little attention to herself as possible. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a long sleeve red shirt and a black vest over with her brand new converses. Usually she didn't put much effort into what she wore but she didn't want to make the same mistake as in her last school.

Sam was never really the popular girl. Mostly because she didn't give a rats ass about what people said or thought about her. When she had gone to Baker High back in South Carolina she had gone the first day dressed in her "work clothes" and it had caused quite a bit of trouble. From that day she was known as easy Sam. The boys thought that she was just another girl for every guy to have his way with and the girls all thought she was a slut and a reject. The teachers thought she was troubled and the counselors all tried to find answers.

Its not that she minded the rumors and dirty looks. It was just that she hated the attention. Sam hated to have all eyes on her good or bad. She liked to be left alone. She knew that none of the other kids would understand what she had to go through. They would say that she wanted to be a prostitute and that she could just walk away but the truth was she couldn't. If she stopped working then that meant no money which meant no food, clothes, or shelter. She had to work to survive and the drugs usually numbed everything out anyway.

While Sam was in her deep thought she failed to realize the teacher that was walking strait towards her with her head down reading some papers that were stapled together and ended up knocking right into her sending them both to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." said the teacher as she gathered the fallen papers, "I should have been watching where I was going."

She was young, like right out of college, with dirty blond hair and slim. From the looks of all the papers on Edgar Allen Poe that were scattered across the hallway floor Sam guessed that she was an English teacher. Sam, finally realizing what had happened, snapped out of her daze and began to help pick up the papers.

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention either." confessed Sam, "First day jitters I guess."

Sam and the Teacher stood up and Sam handed her the papers that she had retrieved. The Teacher took them kindly and smiled back at her. She didn't really recognize her and guessed that she was a new student.

"Thanks. So I've never seen you around Tree Hill before." said the Teacher.

"Yeah I'm kinda new here. Just got in town yesterday. My names Samantha Walker but everyone calls me Sam." she explained.

Sam figured that being truthful was another thing that she was going to try to do from now on. Well being truthful about everything but her job, not that she thought that anyone was going to ask about that. No had ever known about Sam being a prostitute. For one it wasn't something that she necessarily liked to scream from the rooftops but besides that no one cared enough to care about what she did after school. Plus they never had a reason to suspect anything.

Sam kept to herself. She liked to be left alone. Plus she never really had any bruises or anything. Though the guys were never prince charming, considering the whole situation, they never got violent. Well usually never. There was always that one guy who was a sicko. They were all Pervs. When she had her occasional rough night after work she usually tried to sit in the back of her classes, hidden. It made it easier for the teachers not to ask questions.

"Well your going to like it here. I went to school here not too long ago. I was a cheerleader if you can believe that. I was also a nerd." Haley laughed at the memory, "I'm Haley, well Mrs. James-Scott. I'm the English teacher for sophomores and Juniors."

"I'm a Junior so maybe I will have you." said Sam.

Haley rummaged through her messy papers and found her junior class' attendance sheet. She scanned down the list to the very end and sure enough Sam's name was on the list.

"Yup you're in my fifth period class." said Haley with a smile, "Don't worry I try to make my classes as interesting as possible so it shouldn't be boring."

"Thats..." began Sam.

She got cut off by someone calling out Haley's name from down the hall. Sam turned to see a brunette making her way towards them. The hallways were really crowded and she almost smacked into a few kids causing Sam to chuckle. She looked about Hailey's age and oddly familiar but Sam couldn't quite put her finger on it in that moment.

"Sam this is.." said Haley as the brunette finally got to them.

"Brooke Davis." said Sam suddenly remembering.

When she had first got to Tree Hill she had seen a billboard with a picture of Brooke on it. She was a fashion designer and had started the line Clothes over Bros. Sam had never been that fashion oriented so that had been the first time she had seen a picture of her but she had heard about her before from Veronica. Veronica loved Brooke's clothes and had practically the whole first line that Brooke ever came out with. Sam had to admit that it was a little creepy.

"I like this one Haley." said Brooke causing Sam to smile.

Sam couldn't believe how good things were going so far. She was even starting to feel kind of normal for a little while but she knew that it wouldn't last. Sam was anything but normal but she could enjoy this while it lasted.

Suddenly the sound of the first bell echoed through the hallways.

"Well guess that's my cue." said Haley, "You should get to class Sam. I will see you fifth period."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Brooke. See you fifth period Mrs. Scott."

"Bye." said Brooke.

Sam walked away from Haley and Brooke. She took out her schedule from her pocket. She had had to pay some lady to pretend and be her mother so that she could be enrolled in Tree Hill. It was what she always had to do and luckily for her she had never been caught. She put Veronica's house as her mailing address so if the school ever sent a patrol guy to her house Veronica would cover for. Veronica always went with her when it was time to pick up and move. She was the closest thing to family that Sam had.

Veronica had tried to find ways for Sam to quit the job and just be a normal kid but it was hard. Sam was a minor so she couldn't really get another job and even if she did find one they only gave her minimum wage. When she worked the streets she took home 200 dollars a night on a bad day. On a good day she could get as much as 800 dollars. Sam wasn't proud of it but she had to admit that it paid the bills.

Sometimes she would imagine her life differently. She would pretend that she had a mom and a dad and a dog. She lived in a big house and had her shared a room with her younger sibling who she got into many fights with. She went to school and had lots of friends. She played on the basketball team and was still a virgin. She even had a boyfriend who she loved very much. But that was all just fantasy. Her little dream world that she liked to escape to now and then.

After Sam found the auditorium she sat down and kicked up her feet. Having study hall for her was super convenient because she wasn't really a morning person. This gave her time to actually wake up so she could focus in her second period class, which was ironically history. Sam hated history. It was boring and useless. A bunch of dead guys and people repeating the same mistakes over and over and never learning. She couldn't care less for it but she needed it to graduate.

"Samantha Walker." called the teacher for attendance.

"Here." said Sam raising her hand.

Sam took her iPod out of her bag and put her headphone into her ears. She turned her iPod on and flipped through the thousands of songs that she had downloaded onto it. She stopped at the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace and pressed play. This was her favorite song. She didn't know why but whenever she heard it it gave her a small bit of hope that things would get better. She hired the volume until the rest of the world was blocked out and then she closed her eyes and slouched down in her seat getting comfortable.

By the time fifth period rolled around Sam was still in a pretty god move. She ended up making a few friends and had declared history as her favorite class so far. The main reason for that was that the history teacher was hilarious. They had spent the whole class talking. Everyone in the class introduced themselves and gave brief descriptions of what they liked to do on their free time. It was pretty fun. And now she walked into Haley's class and found a seat in the middle of the class. She didn't want to sit in the front but she also didn't want to be in the back.

Soon the bell rang and all the students took their seats. Haley walked in just as the bell rang still holding the mess load of papers she had been holding earlier that morning. She set everything on her desk and walked over to the board. She wrote her name on it and turned to the class.

"Welcome back everybody. My name is Mrs. James-Scott but you guys can call me Mrs. Scott. I am going to be your English teacher for the year. We are going to learn about a lot of things and will read some interesting stories. For today though I want to start the year with some writing. Every teacher asks how was your summer so I'm going to do something a little differently. I want you to write about an experience that you had over the summer that changed your outlook on life in some way. You are going to hand it in so please no depravity or X rated content. I want everyone's name on the papers and they are due at the beginning of tomorrow's class." said Haley.

"Are we going to get a lot of work in your class?" asked a kid from the back of the class.

"No your not but the work we do do I expect you to put a lot of effort into. The point of this class is to learn about literature as well as figuring out thing about yourself and others that you never knew about before." said Haley.

Sam opened her notebook and decided to that she was going to do the assignment now. She knew that she wasn't going to have time later because of work and she really didn't want to mess up on this assignment. She was surprisingly actually excited about it. The one thing that Sam loved to do was write. It was her passion. Whatever she couldn't find herself to say or express came out in her writing. Her writing explained her. She loved it. It got her through rough and lonely times. Whenever she needed an escape she just picked up her pen and wrote away.

She opened her notebook and began to write.

_Samantha Davis_

_ This summer was very eventful. I was once again informed that I would have to move. This was the eighth time that I had had to pick up and leave at the end of a school year. I wasn't surprised but I was kind of disappointed. I guess you could say I had become adjusted; my mistake._

_ But back to the topic at hand. The event that changed my life completely was when I found out that my birth mother lived in Tree Hill. I had accidentally stumbled upon a letter when I was absently looking through some of my birth records. I had found a name; Rebecca Walker. I had looked her up and found out that she was right here in Tree Hill the whole time. I'm not looking to reunite with her exactly because I know that she gave me up for a reason and highly doubt she would ever want me back._

_ I can't say how things will turn out but a small part of me wishes for her to want me. That part of me says that she can save me and give me a second chance but the reality is that this is highly unlikely. I wish things could have somehow been different but I know that the decisions I have made have turned my life inside out. It has made me realize that some people just don't get their happy endings and I am one of those people._

_ I don't know if I believe in love; neither romantically or towards family. I've never experienced it to know for sure but how can their be love if their is adultery and abandonment. I wish that I could feel differently but experience supports these feelings._

_ I vaguely remember the last time that I smiled and meant it. I try to block everyone out so that my feelings don't show but its hard. What I know I've had to teach myself because being a foster kid means that I don't get and parental attention. No one's told me not to bite my nails and to keep my room clean. No one tells me to go to bed early and eat my vegetables. Basically my life is hard and my outlook is cloudy. I'm not sure whether to view life as cruel and grueling or as fair and choosy._

The bell rang just as Sam finished up. She tore the page out of her notebook and ripped off the perforated edges. She got up and walked up to Haley's desk who was saying goodbye to the students as they left the classroom.

"Mrs. Scott." said Sam cautiously.

Haley looked up and saw Sam handing her a piece of paper. She looked at Sam confused but took the paper and placed it on her desk.

"You know you could have just done it for homework." said Haley.

"I have to work and I don't get out until late so I don't really have that much free time. I try to do my homework in school so that I can go strait to sleep after I get out of work." explained Sam.

"Where do you work?" asked Haley curiously.

Sam had hoped that Haley wouldn't ask any questions because she really didn't want to lie to her but there was absolutely no way she could tell the truth so she had no other choice.

"The cafe." lied Sam as best as she could.

"Oh. That's good that you have a job. I used to work in a cafe when I was in high school too. It was really fun." said Haley.

Sam put on a smile. She hated lying to Haley. It made her feel horrible and dirty but she couldn't help it. She had to keep her secret safe. No one would understand her situation.

"Well I have to get going. I guess I will see you tomorrow." said Sam.

"Okay. Have a good night." said Haley.

Sam walked out of the classroom and down the hallway thinking about what Haley had said to her. If only she knew that there was no such thing as a happy night for Sam. Night were filled with self degrading actions and fear. Then tears and loneliness when she got home. She spent her nights with her knees pulled to her chest and crying. This was how she was going to have to live until graduation and it scared her. She wished it would just end.

* * *

There you go.

The second chapter.

I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All in a days work**

_"Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life."-Angelina Jolie_

The sound of the school bell filled the school signaling the end of the day. The halls quickly filled with students, all excited to have gotten the first day over with. Sam walked to her locker from her algebra two class. She had always liked Math and the teacher was actually very laid back so that meant she was guaranteed to get an A. The end of the day brought mixed feelings for her. She was happy that the day had gone so well but now she had to go to work.

Her shift started at six and ended at eleven or twelve depending on how the night went but she tried to never stay out past midnight. Sam actually took school seriously. It wasn't about friends to her. Sure she had had a few friends in the past but she had always had to leave them behind. Her future depended on her academics. In order for Sam to get into Ohio State she needed a 3.6 GPA and a 1250 or higher on he SAT's. Tuition was about 25000 out of state but that wasn't a problem because she had saved 100 dollars everyday for two years now and had enough for all four years.

She knew that she could do it but recently she had found that it was harder for her to concentrate during the day because she was always thinking about work. The feeling of wanting out was getting stronger and stronger. Every day before work she would end up getting high on something so that she could try her best to not think about everything that was happening and every night after work she would take about three or four sleeping pills. She knew the dangers of taking more than was instructed but it was the only way she could get to sleep at night.

Sam put her textbooks in her locker and then closed it throwing her book bag over her shoulder. When she turned around she was surprised to see Haley standing right behind her with a paper in her hand, her paper.

"Hey Mrs. Scott. I really have t get home. My shift starts soon so can I will see you tomorrow okay." said Sam quickly trying to get away from this situation.

Sam was going to walk away but Haley stepped in her path. Sam swallowed hard. She knew that she shouldn't have wrote some of those things in her paper. She had just gotten so drawn into her writing like she always did and hadn't really thought much of it but now that she thought back it was crazy to think that Haley wouldn't say anything.

Basically, she was screwed.

"I don't think so Sam. Did you honestly think that you could hand in a paper like this and not get a response from me?" asked Haley.

"I..." said Sam nervously.

Haley looked at the panicked teen in front of her. She understood why Sam she was freaking out. At first Sam's paper had troubled her. Sam seemed lost and sad but she was also strong and composed. She was an amazing writer and new how to articulate her feelings very well.

"I am not going to tell anyone if that's what you are worried about. I never judge my students and try to keep a level of privacy with them unless I feel like they are in danger or are hurting themselves." said Haley.

"Thanks?" said Sam cautiously, "I really have to go though."

Haley gave her a look and Sam sighed deeply. She could see that she was concerned and that bothered her. She hated when people acted concerned. It didn't happen often but when it did it just got her angry.

"What do you want from me?" asked Sam patiently.

"You to talk to me." said Haley.

"Look it's nothing ok. I'm a foster kid. That's it. Now please can I leave?"

Sam's patience was running low. Haley could tell that the girl was hiding something but she knew that if she pushed her that she would never talk to her. She shook her head at Sam and got out of Sam's way who took off running. She slammed through the school doors and kept running. She looked back once to see if there was any chance that Haley was trying to follow her and when she looked forward again she ended up slamming into some floppy haired kid.

Sam winced in pain as she fell to the floor.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Hey you were the one who was running like a madwoman down the street." replied the kid.

The kid stood up and extended out his hand to help Sam up but Sam pushed his hand away and stood up herself. She dusted off her pants and picked up her book-bag throwing the strap over her shoulder once again.

"Ouch." said the kid as he placed his hand in his pocket.

Sam rolled her eyes and began to walk away. The kid turned in her direction and began to follow her.

"Aren't you even going to say sorry?" asked the kid sarcastically.

Sam gave a small laugh and continued to walk. She stopped when she realized that he was still following her. She didn't need anyone, especially this kid, knowing where she lived. Plus he was really becoming more annoying by the second. She faced him and he just smiled slightly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Sam.

"Well someone has a temper." smirked the kid, "I just wanted to introduce myself so that whenever you do decided to apologize you will actually know my name."

"I'm not going to apologize." stated Sam simply.

"Well either way my name is Jack Daniels." informed Jack.

Sam clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Congratulations." applauded Sam, "Now 'Jack' will you please stop stalking me and go home."

Jack didn't give her an answer. He merely smiled and walked away. Sam hoped that he would really just leave her alone. She took out her iPod and put her headphones into her ears. She blasted the volume and tried her best to calm down. She didn't like going to work all worked up. It only made her more angry and depressed at the end of the day.

* * *

Brooke had just finished ringing up a costumer when Haley walked into the store. By the look on Haley's face she could tell that there was something wrong. Brooke stepped from behind the counter and walked over to the couch that Haley was seated on.

"What's up Hales?" asked Brooke concerned.

"You remember Sam?" asked Haley in response.

"The student that was with you this morning. Of course." said Brooke.

"Well she just moved here and I think there's something wrong."

Haley opened her purse and pulled out the paper that Sam had written. She handed it to Brooke who began to read it. Usually Haley wouldn't show her students work to anyone but she just had an eerie feeling that something was going on with Sam and she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't want to go to the principle because she honestly didn't even know if there was anything going on.

Brooke read over the paper. She felt sorry for Sam. She knew that Peyton was adopted and it had been so hard for her, especially when she was a teenager. She had been so angry sometimes. Brooke had always tried to be there for her because she knew that even though Peyton would never ask for help, she needed it. That was just how Peyton was.

"Wow." said Brooke handing the paper back to Haley, "Did you talk to her?"

"I tried. She said that she was just a foster kid and that was it. I know she's hiding something though, I can feel it. She kept saying that she had to go though so I didn't really get much. I guess she was probably going to work." said Haley.

"Work. Isn't she like 16 and didn't you say she just moved here?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah but I don't know when she moved here and besides she can work at 16. I did." pointed out Haley.

Haley had loved working in the diner with Karen when she was in high school. She had loved Karen like a second mother. She was always there for her when she needed advice about boys or help with Lucas. She had to wonder if Sam had anyone that was there for her.

"Do you think she's getting abuse?" asked Brooke.

"No, nothing like that. I don't know. Something is just off." said Haley.

"Look Hales maybe it's too early to worry I mean she is just getting adjusted to Tree Hill and it seems that she moves around a lot. She's probably just mad at her foster parents." said Brooke.

"Maybe your right." said Haley.

Haley decided to try and take Brooke's advice and just relax for a while. Besides it was true that Sam did move around a lot. She had heard other teachers talking about it. She was just going to keep an eye on her to be sure that she was okay. That was all she could do for now.

* * *

Sam walked into her apartment and threw her book bag to the floor beside the couch. She made her way to the kitchen where she took her earphones out of her ears and opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. She grabbed the carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass. She was mentally preparing herself for the night ahead. This had been a routine for the past year and a half.

She sighed as she finished the glass of orange juice and looked up at the clock. It was 4: 30. She had just enough time to get ready and leave.

Sam went to her room and picked out her outfit. She decided to pick out a tiny skirts with fishnet stockings, a long sleeved black shirt with a lacy revealing t-shit over, and her black high top boots. She stepped in front of the mirror. She tried not to do this often because it always got her thinking.

"I don't know how much more I can take." said Sam aloud.

She grabbed her topcoat from behind her bedroom door and grabbed her purse. Sam hated purses but it was the only way to carry her things when she had to work so she dealt with it.

She heard the sound of a car horn coming from outside and knew that it was Veronica. She always gave her a ride on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays when they worked the same hours. The only day that she had off was on Sundays if she wanted but most of the time she was forced to work anyway. It was work or lose your job and Sam couldn't risk it so she tried to just pull through it with a heavy heart and a bit of marijuana.

Sam used Marijuana to help herself with blocking everything out. She took it every night before work with Veronica who had introduced her to it. At first she had tried not to get addicted; Veronica would give it to her in small amounts but it wasn't long before she started buying and sneaking her own. Now she did it everyday regardless of whether or not she worked. It was her escape.

Sam double checked that she had everything and walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. She got in the car with Veronica and gave her a weak smile.

"You had fun didn't you." said Veronica as more of a statement then a question.

Sam just shook her head lightly.

"Can we just go? I want to get this over with as soon as possible and I really need a smoke." said Sam.

Ever since she had been doing the drugs almost everyday she had began to crave it. She would be sitting in class and her hands would start to shake or her stomach would start to hurt. Sometimes it got so bad that she had to leave the classroom but she was never caught. Sometimes that amazed her. Other times it angered her. She still had the thought that someone was going to rescue her and take her away from it all.

"Sam you have to stop doing weed on your own time. I give you enough to get by during the nights. You don't need to do it when your home. How many times have I told you that?" asked Veronica.

"Just let it go Vero!" said Sam harshly.

Sam knew she was right but she didn't want to argue. It would only make things worse. She just wanted to get to downtown so she could smoke and then everything would be fine for a while. It blocked out everything and that made her happy.

Veronica looked at Sam with sad eyes as she turned away from her and began to look out the window. She loved Sam dearly and always regretted getting Sam mixed up with the business. She was just a kid at the time, sixteen, but had thought that her job was everything. When she finaly realized how she was being used it was too late. She couldn't get out because she had nowhere else to go.

She had never finished school which was why she pushed Sam to be the best that she could be. Sam had an out. Once she was done with high school she could do whatever it was that she wanted. She could actually have a life where she wasn't known as a whore to every person that passed by her.

"Please drive." begged Sam softly, still looking away.

Veronica complied and started her car.

They drove until they reached the outskirts of Tree Hill. This was where all the drug dealers and prostitutes were. Veronica opened the glove compartment and pulled out an Altoids mint can. She opened it and inside were two rolled up blunts; one for each of them. Sam took hers and lit it quickly. When she took the first 'pull' she felt her troubles slowly ease away. The sot air filled her lungs and it hurt but she just closed her eyes as the car began to fill with the toxic fumes.

It wasn't long after she finished her blunt that she heard tapping on the passenger's side window. She opened her eyes and saw a man in his mid thirties standing there and looking her over. She got out of the car and began to walk with him.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

There you go.

I hope you all liked it.

Review :)

P.S:...just in case people were wondering I do not do drugs! lmao. I'm only 16 and I'm not trying to kill myself! lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost and Found**

**If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees. ~**

******Kahlil Gibran**

Brooke attentively drew lines on her sketchpad. She didn't know what it was but she was feeling so inspired at the moment. It wasn't that she wasn't inspired anymore per say, but she had hit some what of a mental block in the past couple of weeks.

Bitchtoria had scolded her about how investors were waiting for new material and that she needed to get them something quickly. Brooke always seemed to wonder at what point her mother had deemed it okay to practically take over her company without her consent. It wasn't surprising though because that was the type of person her mother was. She tried to take away everything that brought Brooke any kind of joy. Even Peyton and her husband.

Brooke looked up from her sketch and saw the time on the digital clock: 11:45. She didn't know where the time had gone. She felt like she had only been drawing for minutes; not hours. Brooke knew that she had to go home and get some rest. Julian would start to worry if she was out after midnight.

Julian and Brooke had gotten married two years ago. It had been literally love at first sight. She had fell for his famous grin the second he walked into her store. Now they both married and quite content on what they had. Even though it had been a completely different story just a year ago.

Brooke placed her sketch pad on her desk and grabbed her purse and keys. She turned off the desk lamp and headed for the front door. As she closed the door to her store and locked the door she heard a noise. She quietly looked around to see what it was.

Across the street a man was holding a girl against the wall as he kissed her neck. Brooke quickly realized that the man's actions were not mutual when she heard the girl's mumbled protests and saw what seemed to be her trying to push him off of her. Without a second thought Brooke ran across the street.

"HEY!" she yelled as she got closer.

The man did not even seem to notice her approaching. He continued to pin the girl to the building wall as he tried to get his way with her.

Brooke pushed the man off of the girl as hard as she could. The man who was obviously intoxicated stumbled to the ground. Brooke looked at the girl and immediately realized who she was.

"Sam?" said Brooke in shock.

Her attention then shifted to the man again who was beginning to get back up. Brooke grabbed the mace out of her purse and pointed it towards the guy.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I hear that Mace tends to hurt like a bitch." warned Brooke.

The man didn't listen and grabbed Sam's hand who let out a cry of pain. Out of instinct Brooke pressed the button and maced the guy in the eyes. He fell back onto the ground and held his eyes in pain.

"What the hell!" he yelled, "I paid for this one and I'm going to get my money's worth."

It took a little while for the guys words to register but she took out her wallet and threw two hundred dollars at the man who was still rolling on the floor in pain.

"There that should cover it. You stay away from her now!" yelled Brooke.

The guy gathered his money and slowly and painfully walked away mumbling something incoherently. Brooke waited until he was out of sight to look at Sam. She was leaned against the building in a sort of daze. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and her skin was drenched in sweat. Her hair was snarled and matted with what looked like dirt. A red mark lingered on her arm where the man had grabbed her. She honestly looked like shit.

"You're high!" exclaimed Brooke.

Sam didn't speak. It was as if all of the nights events came rushing back. The drugs were losing their powerful effects. Sam leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the sidewalk. Brooke could do nothing but rub Sam's back and try her best to hold her hair.

"Okay Sam you are coming home with me." said Brooke

As if on cue Sam began to lose consciousness. Brooke caught her before she could pass out and led her to the car. Sam had no energy to protest just like with the man not too long ago. She didn't feel the pain but in the back of her head she knew that the pain was there. She was just way too stoned to feel anything at that moment.

"Sam what have you gotten yourself into?" asked Brooke to herself because Sam was passed out in the passengers seat.

Brooke knew that she would be okay after a good nights rest. At least that's what she thought. When she was in her partying years she had developed a high tolerance to drugs and alcohol. She didn't know why but seeing Sam the way she was scared her. She barely knew this girl at all.

It wasn't until Brooke pulled into her driveway that she finally noticed what Sam was wearing. The man had said that he paid for her...

"Oh Sam." said Brooke.

She didn't understand how or why Sam was selling her body for money. She also didn't understand how anyone could let this foster child do such a self degrading act. Sam was currently a train wreck and Brooke knew that. She wanted to try and help the teen but she didn't know how yet.

Suddenly the front door opened and Julian walked out. Brooke got out of the car and quietly closed the door though she knew that odds were Sam wouldn't be ab;e to hear it.

"Hey I was getting worried. I called and you didn't answer." said Julian.

"Sorry." said Brooke, "Kind of ran into a situation while closing up."

Julian looked past Brooke and into the car. He saw Sam who was still passed out.

"She's one of Haley's students. Some guy was trying to take advantage of her. She's high and honestly I don't think she has anyone. She's a foster kid." said Brooke.

"I'll get her inside." said Julian.

Brooke got the blanket from the back seat and wrapped it around Sam's body. Julian carried her into the house and set her on the sofa. Julian knew there was more to the story than Brooke had told him but he trusted her. Sam had to be a good kid if Brooke wanted to help her so bad.

"I'm going to watch her so that I know that she's okay." said Brooke, "You should get some sleep."

Julian nodded. He kissed Brooke and then he disappeared into their bedroom closing the door behind. Brooke got a wash cloth and got it damp with warm water. Once she was done she walked back to Sam and placed the cloth on Sam's forehead.

"Stop." whimpered Sam subconsciously.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sam. You are not with those men. You are here with me; Brooke. You're safe." explained Brooke.

Sam cringed in her sleep. Brooke turned Sam onto her side as a precaution. She did not want Sam to choke or anything.

As she watched Sam sleeping she couldn't help but notice the familiar feelings creeping back. She quickly shaked them away. She needed to stay focussed. Thinking about the past would only make things complicated; for everyone.

"You are too young to be doing this to yourself Sam." Brooke whispered as if the girl before her could actually hear her.

Her only respond was a painful moan. Sam was slowly shaking the high. She wouldn't remember anything in the morning. The only though going through Brooke's head was how long Sam had been doing this and how it had started.

Brooke watched as Sam's eyes seemed to flutter open an hour later.

"Where am I?" said Sam as she began to com too.

She realized that she was not in her house or on the street. She quickly threw off the covers. She looked at Brooke angrily.

"What the hell am I doing here?" asked Sam demanding some sort of explanation.

"Hey relax. You were outside my store and some guy was all over you. You looked like you needed help so I made the jerkoff go away and brought you back here so you could rest." said Brooke honestly.

Sam was starting to get a killer headache. The high was wearing off. Lately that had been happening a lot. Instead of her lasting most of the night it began to wear off around two in the morning. She knew that it was mostly because she was getting so dependent. That meant she remembered most of the things that happened during work. That made daytime so much harder.

"So you freakin kidnap me?" asked Sam frustrated.

She wasn't really angry with Brooke. She was just scared that Brooke was going to figure out her secret and she couldn't let that happen.

"Hey I was just trying to help you!" informed Brooke.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want your help? Just because you are my teacher's friend doesn't mean that you can pry into my life. Now I'm leaving!" said Sam.

Sam was still a little dizzy but managed to make her way over to the door.

"I know." blurted Brooke.

Sam stopped; her hand still on the doorknob. She gripped it tight until her knuckles turned white as she starred at the floor.

"You don't know anything!" said Sam angrily.

"That man said that he bought you. You're a prostitute."explained Brooke.

Sam looked at Brooke.

"So what. I can be whatever the hell I want to be. You are not my mother. You are some crazy woman who thinks that she can save everyone. Well, newsflash woman! I don't need saving! I am not some charity case!"

All of a sudden Julian who was woken up from all the yelling, walked into the living room.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Julian.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." said Sam before walking out; slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Sam finally got home it was almost four o'clock. She locked her door and went strait to her room. Sam took all of the money out of her pockets and put it in her safe. After she changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed.

She knew that Brooke would do anything about her except tell Haley. She was going to have to switch out of her class so that Haley couldn't stalk her. Sam hated when people meddled into her life. They only thought that they were helping when honestly they were making her life that much harder.

Sam leaned over and grabbed the container of sleeping pills off of her nightstand and opened it. She emptied three into her hand and popped them into her mouth, swallowing them. As she laid there on the bed she slowly began to become more and more tired until finally she drifted off into an anything but peaceful sleep.

* * *

There you go.

Sorry it took so long.

I was at leadership camp. Woot! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long guys. I've kind of been really busy with moving to a different state and all. I am proud to say that I am now a California girl lol. **

**Any who here is Chapter 5.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Because I know  
**

The sound of Sam's alarm clock blaring woke her up from her deep sleep. She groaned painfully as she stretched and slowly sat up in her bed. The events that had taken place the previous night were a little hazy but she remembered one thing very clearly. Brooke knew her secret. She had saved her from a crazy customer but in doing so she had found out the one thing that Sam had always tried so hard to hide. She silently cursed herself for letting things happen the way they did the previous night. She had been reckless and dumb and now she was going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

She wasn't that worried though because Brooke had no proof of what she was doing. She could tell everyone that she had never stayed at Brooke's house and only knew her because she was a friend of Haley's.

_Haley_!

Sam was screwed. If Brooke went to Haley then there was no hope for her. Haley had the letter that she had written in class and she could show it to the principle if Brooke ratted her out and she needed evidence. Again she mentally slapped herself. She had been so caught up in her writing that she didn't stop to think that maybe something bad could come out of it in the long run. She never thought again and that was one of her many downfalls. It was strange though because a part of her wanted Brooke to rat her out because she hated her lifestyle. She wanted to change but she didn't think that she could and she couldn't afford to quit.

Sam was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that her alarm clock was still going off. She sighed and hit the snooze button. Her focus soon fell on the bruise that had formed on her arm overnight. That guy had really grabbed onto her tight and she wasn't sure how she was going to possibly hide the bruise.

"Long sleeves it is." she sighed as she slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the crazy day that she knew lied ahead of her.

She couldn't fight it. She was screwed and there was no possible way to find her way out of the whole that she had dug for herself. She was going to have to be smart and think of something to get her out of this mess. And fast.

* * *

When Sam arrived at school the hallways were still pretty empty. She had gotten ready way faster than she had expected and had decided that there was no use sitting around her crappy apartment. School was never really a bother to Sam. She actually like it despite the few teachers and people who always felt the need to stick their noses in her business. All she wanted was for people to take a hint and leave her alone. Was that too much to ask? She didn't go around meddling in other peoples lives why did people feel the need to meddle into hers.

As she walked to her locker she tried to work out dozens of scenarios in her head of how the day could possible go. She knew one thing she was sure though. She was going to deny, deny, deny. Every little thing that Brooke told about her she was going to argue. Brooke wasn't going to win that easy and like hell was she going to be sent back into the foster system so she could be forgotten about. Social Services had stopped looking for her a long time ago and that was how she wanted it to stay. Going back into the system would only make her life worse than it already was.

Suddenly something caught her eye and she stopped in her tracks. Down the hall Haley was standing there talking to Brooke. For a second her heart seemed to stop as she saw Haley glance in her direction. Brooke was actually telling Haley. So much for the whole _"You can trust me"_ act. Brooke was a fake and a backstabber. She didn't care about Sam one bit. She was just probably looking for some way to get another paycheck coming in every month. Or maybe Sam was just her next charity case. Too bad Sam didn't accept peoples pitty.

Looking at Brooke and Haley talking quickly changed her emotion from fear to anger. She didn't know why but she was holding onto her crazy lifestyle with all she had. She couldn't understand why but it was like an addiction.

Before she knew it she was storming over to where Haley and Brooke were talking.

"Hey Sam." said Haley casually.

She could tell that the teen was angry and she was confused at why. She was still worried about the girl after she had written the note. She knew that Sam was hiding something big but she didn't know how to get Sam to trust her enough so that she could open up. She knew the girl was hurting even though she wouldn't say it.

"SHE'S A LIAR!"yelled Sam pointing at Brooke.

Haley looked from Sam to Brooke who swallowed hard. _Great. _She thought. Brooke was hiding something from her as well.

"Sam what are you talking about?" asked Haley curiously.

Sam stopped talking immediately. She just starred at Haley who was waiting for some sort of answer. Brooke just shook her head. She hated that Sam actually thought that she would go and rat her out. She knew that outing Sam was not the way to help her. Sam had to look for help first. Brooke just wondered if Sam had fallen in too deep though.

"Um..." stammered Sam.

She didn't know what to say. Why couldn't she have just stuck her foot in her mouth for once? She always felt the need to have the last word in everything.

All of a sudden the late bell rang through the hallways and Sam let out a thankful sigh. She gripped her book bag tight over her shoulder.

"Well I guess that means I am going to be late." said Sam as she turned around praying to herself that Haley wouldn't stop her.

To her relief nobody did. Sam walked through the hallways and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly thinking that it was Haley. She was full blown ready to go off on her but when she turned to face the person it was Brooke standing there. She was worried and hurt; Sam could see it in her face.

"What do you want?" asked Sam irritated.

"Did you actually think that I would rat you out?" asked Brooke hurt.

Sam couldn't look at her eye to eye. She wanted to be angry with Brooke and tell her that she had no right to be worried because she didn't know her at all. It was true Brooke didn't know her. She was a stranger to her but she was a stranger that had maybe saved her life the night before. She had just taken her into her home like it was nothing. Sam didn't think she deserved that.

"Oh my god!" she practically yelled, " Can't you take a hint lady? I don't know you okay. Just forget about anything that you think you know and stay out of my life. I'm not your charity case and I don't need your damn pitty! I can take care of myself."

She tried to pull away from Brooke but Brooke only held on tighter. Sam winced in pain as Brooke's hand brushed against the bruise that she had gotten from the previous didn't go unnoticed.

"You call this being able to take care of yourself?" asked Brooke as she lifted Sam's sleeve.

Sam pulled her arm away from Brooke.

"Why do you care?" asked Sam exasperated.

"I care because you are too young to be doing this. You are hurting yourself Sam in more ways than you know. You are a teenager. Your supposed to be out having fun and causing trouble not selling your body for money. How can you just let those me do this to you?" asked Brooke.

Brooke's words sunk in and Sam could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes but she promised herself that she was not about to cry. Not here and not now.

"I don't have a choice Brooke. If I don't do this than I'm on the streets okay. It's all know. What would you rather me do? Huh? What, go back to foster care and just let people abuse me and rape me?" Sam accused angrily.

"That's what those men are doing to you now. The only difference is that they are paying you to do it and you are just letting them. And the getting high isn't helping you. You think that if you try and cover the pain up with drugs that all your problems will go away? Well let me tell you that you are wrong. You are a smart girl Sam. You shouldn't waste your life away like this. You deserve better." informed Brooke honestly, "And you always have a choice."

Sam stood quiet for a second. Brooke just looked at her and sighed. As she was about to turn away Sam spoke.

"You did it too." said Sam suddenly.

Brooke faced Sam again and shook her head.

"No. I never got involved in prostitution but when I was in high school I was a slut. My parents were never around and I was on my own. All I wanted to do was party and sleep around. I thought it was cool and it would make any problems that I had go away. It finally hit me that I was just running. I wasn't facing my problems and things were getting worse. I was kind of like you. A lot like you actually. I was going down and down until finally someone decided that I was worth saving."

"Who?"

"My best friend Peyton. She was always there for me but for a while she was hurting as well. She knew that I didn't want to be doing what I was deep down. She showed me that there was something to look forward too. So with her help I quit the drugs and stopped sleeping around. She helped me get better. By Senior year I was Student body president, Captain of the cheer squad, and pulling out straight C's which was great for me. She saved me and I'm just trying to do the same for you because you are worth it Sam. You are a beautiful young lady and I don't think you realize how much you have to offer to the world."

Sam couldn't help it anymore. The tears began to flow. She tried to wipe them away but to no avail. Brooke frowned and pulled the young girl into a hug with no objections. It wasn't until the warning bell rang that they pulled apart.

Brooke wiped the tears off of Sam's cheeks and just looked at her. She seemed so lost and confused and Brooke just wanted to help her. She couldn't let her hurt herself anymore. Not like this. It was degrading and horrible. She wanted her to change but she needed Sam to want to change first.

"What do I have to do?" asked Sam.

* * *

There you go.

I know its shorter but I promised the next chapter will be longer.

REVIEW :)


End file.
